


醉死梦生1 (词醉青)

by Wanhualittlegirl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanhualittlegirl/pseuds/Wanhualittlegirl
Summary: 另类词醉青，当然主角是花醉！！！！请勿代入真人但愿不要给气咩师父看到！ooc，ooc,oooooooooc柳词把花醉当作替身！花醉仰慕柳词，二人都和青青搞一起。注！这章是词醉肉，青青下章出来玩！酸苦~古早狗血剧情应该挺多。酸的令人自闭古风柳词太疯b了请叫我流水账第五十七代亲传弟子！
Relationships: 词醉 - Relationship





	醉死梦生1 (词醉青)

**Author's Note:**

> 你们猜猜lc认不认出

又是大雪纷飞的一年，沿路都是风雪，几年没回去纯阳宫了，那可是自己生长的地方......

好像只从知道柳词回纯阳养伤后，自己就没有回去过，两个气宗顶尖的弟子，总是互相躲着对方，王不见王，江湖早有闲言指两人早成谢李之后尘，兵戈相见，这纯阳宫啊，怕要再变天。

旁人问起此事，两人只淡淡回着，没交集，没可能，不讨厌。

可偏偏世事弄人，两人没交集，背后却是乱得一团，江湖有人可玩笑过，是柳词的朋友，一定也是花醉的朋友，而二人在这么多交集下，偏偏说，不熟。

这可多耐人寻味。

「花醉回来了！让师叔看看，怎愁眉苦脸的.....」

一进宫门，自己最亲近的师叔便迎来了，苦口婆心的说了一论，身旁的师弟妹也扯着自己的衫袖，闹着撒娇着要抱。

「花醉啊，你以前和他们一样高大的时候，可多喜欢闹了，天天缠着柳词去教你，给你糖葫芦......」

「师叔！」

花醉忍不住红了脸，打断了自己一味追溯往事的师叔。

「花醉....你现在也不闹了，这么乖的，脾气也好了.....」

青年心里一酸，沉默数秒才回了声，

「师叔，人是会变的....」

花醉是个很娇气的人，早年认识的都知道，就喜欢闹，喜欢撒娇，找人一起玩。

什么时候变的......是什么时候变的，花醉想了想。

应该是那年看到他身边总是粘着个紫衣少年吧，很简单，就是闹不过便不想闹了。

噗嗤，反正他心中从来没有我。

破裂是在那一天，自己满心欢喜的找自己的师兄想去打名剑大会，

「柳词~我就想和你打名剑~」

「方青...咳花醉我没空....」

花醉至少被人照顾大的，怎想到自己师兄会喊错自己，心中成了郁结，久久没说出来。

直到那天在长安被人一拦，切磋了好几十个回合，一打听名号，听到是方青砚，心里便明白了。

多么像，同样的娇气，同样的傲意，怪不得会认错.....还以为看到另一个自己。

那他喜欢他，为什么他不喜欢我，明明我们这么像。

一开始，花醉还有点高兴，既然柳词喜欢这样的，应该也喜欢我吧，慢慢开始变了，柳词喜欢自己不过是找到方青砚的影子罢了，不愿被他看成方青砚，那怎么办，只可以改吧.....

人是可以变的.....

从一个娇气的人变得坚韧，暴躁化为忍耐，所有人眼里的温柔气宗师兄不过是个躯壳。

想到自己的过去，花醉不禁叹着自己的幼稚。

似是不死心，自己看到柳词和谁熟了，都故意想把那人抢过来，可能以为自己抢得到，那就没有人可以和他并肩作战了，不竟，心里还是想他身边那个，最特别的那个。

一开始和方青砚玩是带有目的的，想了解他，慢慢却接受到了，自己往往把所有温柔耐心留给他，可能是见到自己的影子吧，这些可是自己最虚伪的一面，可是，若是方青砚的话，花醉也搞不清是真的从内心中想温柔对他，还只是带着假面具的对他。

反正没所谓，对方青砚还是挺喜欢的。

从自己和方青砚搞在一起时，有些东西变了，自己不是不知道，方青砚喜欢柳词，那又怎样，自己也喜欢柳词啊，就当是同是天涯沦落人，互相舔着伤疤吧。

「喂，花醉你会看你师兄不？」

「看啊。」花醉很坦然的回着，反正都几年了躲不了了。

屋内都是沉香味，很熟悉本应让人心安的，花醉却慌起来了，手心也出汗了，不知是期盼还是慌乱，千种味道在心头，当真的交峰时，却才是明白最终只有那酸。

「花醉三千，怎么来了？」柳词一见是熟人很平淡的打了个招呼便算了。

花醉有点坐立不安，也不知慌什么，脑一片空白，只想着自家师兄不应这样冷漠。

是因为他知道我和方青砚搞在一起了吗？还是知道我喜欢他？

花醉没勇气去问，随便找个源由就跑了，反正不想受那冷待。

其实，自己也没那么喜欢吧。

是夜，花醉听到隔壁隐忍的喘息，吼声，打闹声，似是有什么重物摔倒地上了，心里一慌。

并不是不知道柳词之所以一直不出宫是因那心病。倒不如说是疯病，怎知好好一个人，每隔一段时间就发疯了，本来病也好得七七八八了。

就是见柳词似是灭心魔，才敢让花醉住在侧房，好让师兄弟培养感情，重修旧好。

哈，柳词没有一掌拍死自己已经算好了。

花醉不知是为了什么，可能是爱或者单纯师兄弟的感情，提灯起床想看看师兄要不要帮忙。

听得旁边一声比一声大声的怒吼喘息，动作有点慌乱，连鞋子也没穿上就敲上那门。

事后，花醉想到这事，只觉得好笑，自己说是没有那半点心思也没有人信吧。

「柳词，你怎么了？」许是还没睡醒，青年声线带点沙哑软糯，一时让痛苦不堪的道长晃了神。

「方青砚？是方青砚吗，这么快到了吗？」

花醉听得出里面的人带着笑意，语气轻轻的，就像怕是吓到人，把喘息也忍住了。

果然，只有方青砚才可以融化那华山千年寒冰，柳词又有多久没有这样对过自己。 

花醉觉得自己疯了，没有反驳而是推开门，一见到师兄落魄的样子与中午的光风霁月不同就知不妙。发冠歪了，眼下一道血红，不知何事，双眸根本对不了焦，就只看着门口方向，笑起来，唤着

「小不点，过来吧......」

小不点。多么亲密的叫法啊，柳词也没这么叫过自己。

花醉忍不住听话的走了过去，不敢说什么，只是压了嗓子唤了声「柳词」

然后，就被人顺势一拉就被人拑制到床上了，清瘦的身体被撞到床板上，忍不住吃痛一声。

道长一听便有点慌乱了，手也不知放那，他看不见，根本不知弄伤了那里只可问着，

「疼不疼，怎么还是这么娇气啊。」

花醉听到鼻子也酸了，眼一涩，几行清泪划过，自己以前练剑的的时候，师兄也这么哄过自己。

现在也算是哄自己吧......

「柳词，我不疼.....」

听到少年哭腔的唤着自己，柳词心一抑，只好摸索着那面容，擦着眼泪叹着，

「还是那么嘴硬，是吧？我都说了多少次不用在我脸前装。」

那一刻，花醉真的有错觉，觉得柳词就是和自己说话，而不是其他人。

要是真的，那多好。

花醉很久没有这样撒娇了，像是破防了，一发不可收拾，只会说一个字「疼，好疼.....」。

疼意从心里漫延到身体各处，心里有千言万语想诉尽，最后只可以苦涩的用疼来回答着。

「没事了，亲亲就不疼了。」

柳词只觉得几年没见，方青砚更娇气了，就这样一说也可以哭了半天，可能是太久了，心中都是苦熬又没法道出，趁今天就说完吧。

恁感觉的亲上那微张的唇，一亲上柳词就觉得不对劲了，但又说不出来，抱着那还在颤抖的身体，探入去像是想把那所有苦意揽尽，里面的舌头似是不会反抗，任自己吮吸，甚至轻咬着，跟着自己的步伏一起搅拌，硬是听得那喘息渐重才放过了他。

视觉被剝削后，柳词感官更细致了，少年喘息之中夹带着的哭啼听得一清二楚，身体颤抖更大了，根本怎么安抚也安抚不住。

怎知道他越温柔，动作越细，花醉便越心酸反正这些就不属于自己的。

「怎么不反抗？」柳词以为少年不喜欢这样，始终快五年了，久别重逢，不习惯难免的。

为什么不反抗，花醉三千！

少年一听就有点慌还有喜，他以为柳词认到自己了。

怎知下一刻一切的希望便毁灭了。

「方青砚啊，几年不见，怎么变了？」柳词摸索着那背椎，一点点从衣末探上去，摸着那后腰的琵琶骨，听到耳边都是隐忍的喘息，每摸一处就下一识去躲，便觉得好笑，几年不见似是长高了，但身体还是这么敏感，碰一碰就软的不得了。

稚嫩的处子根本受不了这样的蹭磨，听不到少年的喊声，道长忍不住逗一逗，把干躁的大手游移到胸前拉扯着那两点，

「哼~」

「谁教你在床上不说话的？」

道长只觉得少年羞涩了这么多，往时早就乱叫，甚至咬人骂人了。

看到小朋友小心翼翼的反应，就有点心疼放轻了力度，用指甲刮着，摩挲挑逗，偏生要摸得两处凸起了，迫出少年阵阵如猫叫的呻吟才放手摸索另一处。

「喜欢不喜欢？」感受到少年身体渐渐滚烫起来，就想明知故问。

「跟你说话啊，砚儿？」

「不喜欢，呜~」花醉一听到砚字便清醒许多了，身体陷于情欲中，心中却有点明白，自己这样和背弃了方青砚有什么分别，两种的背叛，使得他心不安。

反正只有今晚，就今晚。

柳词听到这样的回应只以为儿子嘴硬得很，一笑便握上那挺拔的性器套弄着，而那张嘴也没有停。

花醉怎想到刚刚被揉捏完的乳头，会被人一口含住挑弄，温热的舌头熟练的舔弄着，时不时轻咬，偏要吸得那乳肉发红才满意，被吸奶的快感和羞耻感交雜，几乎喘不过气来，一声声唤着，

「柳词....柳词」

「急什么？」

感受到那手在自己胯下乱摸，呼吸变得急切，胸前乱动欲拒还迎便知应是动情了，可惜看不了他脸红耳赤，涕泗横流边喘边骂着自己的模样。

柳词主动的把二人的性器握在一起套弄着，花醉一想到那双手是教过自己握剑的，握过自己写字的，便更硬了，抑压不了自己铺天盖地来的欲望，甘心情愿的沉沦。

花醉听到耳边柳词说了很多掏心窝子的话，然而自己没一句能搭上。

少年只敢用喘息细吟来回答，话也不敢说，就怕让他发现。

花醉全程盯着柳词，想不到自己师兄可以这么乐，全程没有皱个眉，语笑嫣然的，原来这就是方青砚眼中的柳词吗？

自己也不知是羡慕谁，妒忌谁，只知自己生了我执，爱别离而求不得。

两人性器紧贴一起在，自己的节奏被人操控着，那本该用来执剑的手有技巧的套弄着挑逗着自己，连前端的肉冠也没有忽略。

柳词听到少年嗯嗯哼哼的声就笑了，

「不用捂着嘴的，这边没人会来。」

至顶点时，满屋都是两人情动的喘息声，声声入耳让花醉不敢留意，手足无措不知如何是好，在几下的套弄下，忍不住咬下脸前的肩膀，与道长共沉沦欲海之中，喷射出来。

看到那骨节分明的手，指缝间尽是白液晃眼的很。不知是自己还是柳词的，反正缠在一起了。

柳词摸得少年身子应是放松下来，软呼呼的，也没说什么就想顺着精液探进那幽菊。

花醉只觉得吃痛，未经人事的处子根本受不了，就算再温柔的举动，都显得猛裂。

「疼~疼疼疼」

「终于说话了？才一根手指呢。」柳词有点没想到少年反应这么大，心想可能几年没操过，一时不习惯，只好把动作放得更轻。

「痛不？」

还没听到回应，柳词已经知道对方痛的要命，毕竟自己的手已经被人抓破皮了。

「啧，放松点，你搞蛇呢。」

「你就直接来吧....」

花醉含糊的唤了声，反正这么多的前戏干什么，再温柔也不是属于自己的，倒不如直接来，至少痛可以让自己清醒记住。

柳词只觉得小朋友疯了，不是怕疼吗？怎么这样勇了。

猜不到枕边人想什么，只感受到他主动的拉着自己的性器抵到一张小嘴旁。

「给你个机会啊，疼了我可帮不了你。」

花醉不作一声，只是用手想让那物挤进尚未准备好的菊穴里，一意孤行。

柳词见到了，叹口气，直接长驱直入......

「嘶鸣.......」

这样撕心裂肺的痛如自己想像之中，痛得只可以喘大气，花醉心想怕是裂开了出血了，那挺好留个伤疤，让自己长长记性。

见得少年抓了自己很深，现在也没有放手，身不由己的发抖，鼻息重重的，时不时有抽涕声，不禁再叹了口气，

「你这样何苦呢？」

只好，把抽泣的人儿，浑身亲了一遍，怎知越亲，人越颤抖，

「哭出来吧，别憋住了。」

「柳词....嗝、我...我好疼~呜....真的真的疼」花醉早就哭得不成人形了，只会喊那几句，柳词疼。

疼入骨髓之中，听不得任何的柔情蜜意，柳词越好，自己越恨越酸。

「放过自己吧.....」

「我不我不我不，我....我就想这样......我不疼」听到那人想临阵退缩，花醉顾不上什么，死死抱着，根本不想让他离开。

啧，怎么这样倔脾气......

「那我不管了？」

天旋地转间花醉感受到那小穴里的刀开始动了，可能是刚刚放松了，或是有鲜血充当润滑，他猜不到柳词会喜欢用这种姿势，胸口贴着床板，后臀翘起，像是野兽般的交媾，让他羞了。

每次的抽动都带来铺天盖地的痛楚，那疼像是少时师父训自己去冰泉打水般寒意入骨，每次打水完手脚冷的发紫了，提不起剑就是柳词帮自己捂在心口，捂暖了。

那缓缓的动作终是带有点爽意，那酥痒在尾骨直上到浑身。他不知道柳词用什么样的心态操自己，两人也看不见对方，多好笑，只知道大家都动情了，湿滑而灼热的肌肤粘着，毛孔也在呻吟。

柳词操着操着，穴里开始主动吸吮着自己，甚至腰枝跟着节奏摇晃时，就觉得小朋友特别不坦率。一点声音也不发。

「怎么又不说话了？」话毕便把手摸到嘴边，啧还咬着的。

花醉还没回神，几根手指便搅入自己嘴里，偏生想要搅出几声吟声才罢休，快感让自己含不住手指，眼见甘涎留在一床单上，自己只可以发出细小的嘤咛，忍不住心中有气，一口咬出个血痕才罢休。

本来道长想喷喷小朋友不知轻重的，怎知一句话又打回原形了。

「呼啊~嗯，柳词.....哥哥」

这句哥哥让人措手不及，柳词想不到今天少年怎么这么乖，不用迫不用哄就这样嗲了。

只能操得更狠，硬要把少年迫得更多呻吟才快乐，两人动作越来越激烈，道长不断的亲吻着那后背。

少年觉得自己像陷于阿鼻地狱，身是灼热而痛快，心却是苦涩的，只可把所有感情，思念用喘息，娇吟来诉出来，给他听。

什么哥哥，师兄，柳词都唤出来了，像是不怕被人发现似的。

不知多久多久，男人吼了声才把那元精洩出在娇嫩的肠道里。

在晕到前，只听到一句花醉。

幻觉罢了。

花醉没有沉溺于情事后的温存中，晕了几个时辰便清醒了，就看着拥自己入怀中的男人，细描着眉眼，直看到晨光熹微，才恋恋不舍，撑起身，穴里的精液被清理了，在床边铜镜照出自己一身情爱的痕迹，咬痕吻痕，筋骨的酸楚，所有都告诉了自己做了什么的乱事。

见得枕边人似要醒了，心中一慌也顾不上什么惭不惭愧了，直接揽着衣物便跑了......

没人知晓的，只要自己不说。


End file.
